Users of various electronic devices are able to receive data from many different sources. For example, the received data can be in the form of messages or other data streams from social networking sites. Often, the received data from social networking sites may include links to web pages. A user interface of the electronic device may allow selection of the links in order to navigate to respective websites and to view the respective web pages.